1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) manufacture field, and more particularly to an adjustment method of LCD overdrive voltage and device thereof.
2. Description of Prior Art
The viscosity factor of the liquid crystal changes each time as a rise or a decrease occurs in the temperature of the LCD panel. Accordingly, the response speed of the liquid crystal also changes. For improving the response speed problem, many solutions have been proposed in prior arts. One of the solutions is to adjust the overdrive voltage of the liquid crystal in accordance with the temperature change to neutralize the response speed change of the liquid crystal. However, the temperature of the LCD panel has to be confirmed for adjusting the overdrive voltage accurately. It is a burning question in prior arts that how to obtain the temperature of the LCD panel accurately in real time.
Accordingly, what is needed is an adjustment method of LCD overdrive voltage and device thereof for rapidly and accurately sensing the temperature of the LCD panel and controlling the LCD overdrive voltage according to the temperature hereby.